Adieu
by Fifolle
Summary: Pas d'espoir. Pas de sentiments. Pas d'amour. Pas d'âme. Pas de vie. Ou plutôt plus de vie. Juste le besoin de se sentir vivant. C'est fini. Lettres de suicide du Patron, du Geek et du Hippie
1. Lettre de suicide du Patron

_Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir je publie quelque chose d'un peu différent, car il s'agit d'un court, voir très court, OS. Le sujet est dans le titre, mais je tiens quand même à le répéter : il s'agit d'une lettre de suicide du Patron à Mathieu._

 _Je m'explique, j'adore les personnalités de SLG. Mais il y a toujours eu une chose qui me tracassait l'esprit : elles sont maudites. Si l'on y réfléchit bien elles sont condamnées à n'être qu'une seule chose toute leur vie. Mathieu les a créées à partir d'une seule caractéristique : Panda : ursidé chanteur, Hippie : drogué qui dit n'importe quoi, Geek : gamer victime, Patron : criminel pervers... Nous nous définissons par la complexité de notre être. Quand nous en sommes réduits à n'être qu'une seule chose, sommes-nous toujours quelqu'un à part entière ? Mettez-vous à leur place. Vous n'auriez pas envie d'être plus ? De faire autre chose que de tuer indéfiniment dans le cas du Patron ? Oui je sais je philosophe un peu mais bon, j'aime ça XD_

 _C'est ce que j'ai voulu exprimer dans cette lettre. Je pense en faire une pour chacun des principaux personnages de SLG, mais bon, c'est en projet, et je ne les publierai que si je vois que celle-ci vous plaît._

 _Voilà. Je voudrais juste ajouter que je m'excuse par avance pour les propos un peu durs que le Patron adresse à Mathieu dans cette fic. Encore une fois j'adore SLG, et j'adore encore plus son créateur !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage XD), ils sont la stricte propriété de Mathieu Sommet._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Salut gamin,_

 _Bon je sais que tu dois probablement être furieux, et pour tout te dire ça me ferait plutôt rire si j'étais encore là ; mais voilà, si tu lis ces lignes c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde de merde. Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir. Alors arrête de chialer et bouge toi un peu. Si tu pouvais brûler mon corps par exemple ça m'arrangerait. Je ne voudrais pas que certaines personnes prônent mon cadavre._

 _Tel que je te connais, tu dois sûrement être en train de hurler et de chialer comme une gonzesse. Mathieu, tu fais pitié sérieux. Relève-toi et comporte toi comme un homme. Un vrai. Mon choix est mûrement réfléchi. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici._

 _J'ai été créé à partir de ta partie sombre. Celle que tu n'as jamais réussi à accepter. Celle que tu n'as jamais aimée. Et pourtant celle qui te correspondait le plus. Ça me répugne que tu aies pu ignorer cette partie de toi. M'ignorer moi._

 _Je sais gamin, je ne suis pas facile à vivre. C'est sans doute pour cela que tu m'as toujours détesté. Je sais que tu faisais de ton mieux pour le cacher, mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas con. Ce que tu tentais désespérément de cacher, c'était écrit dans tes yeux. Je suis celui qui te ressemble le plus. Et tu n'as jamais su l'accepter._

 _Je ne vais pas te cacher le fait que je cherche à te culpabiliser. Je suis un connard gamin. Mais pour ma décharge, à qui la faute ? Je te hais Mathieu. Je te déteste, sincèrement. Tu m'as condamné. Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne rien ressentir ? Je tue de sang froid. Je torture. Je viole. Je ruine des vies. Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ? Sûrement pas. Après tout c'est tellement plus simple de se dire que je suis juste un sadique._

 _Je vais te répondre gamin. Aujourd'hui je vais te dire la vérité. Quand je lis la peur sur leur visage. Quand leurs hurlements de terreur me percent les tympans. Quand je vois la haine, la douleur, et que mon sang se met à bouillir. Je me sens vivant. Tout simplement. Je suis quelqu'un à part entière. Tout prend un sens. Durant quelques secondes j'existe. Et quand j'entends le cadavre de ma victime s'effondrer sur le sol... Ma chute est d'autant plus cruelle. Mortelle. Je ne suis rien. Je vois ce que j'ai fait. Et je m'en contrefous._

 _Le vide. Le néant. Pas de peur. Pas de douleur. Pas la moindre trace de compassion. Pas non plus de joie, d'amour et certainement pas de bonheur. Rien... Ah si. Une colère sourde et une haine féroce que j'alimentais au fond de moi. Un poison qui s'infiltrait dans mes veines. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? Tout ce que j'avais à vivre je l'ai vécu. J'aurais juste voulu être plus. Tellement plus..._

 _Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes cauchemars ? De mes délires nocturnes ? Bien sûr tu ne t'en doutais pas. Pourquoi te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ? Pas de raison. Ton émission, tes amis, ta famille, tes autres personnalités... Ta misérable petite vie était bien plus importante. Ton égoïsme se comprend, après tout tu n'es qu'une personne comme une autre... Quand je te disais qu'on était pareils. Mais pour en revenir à mes nuits... agitées... Disons que quand je me réveillais en sueur, tremblant de tout mon corps au beau milieu de la nuit, j'aurais préféré être mort. Pourquoi vivre quand on ne fait que déambuler sans aucun but ?_

 _J'étais un monstre. Je l'aurais toujours été. Tu le sais. Mon plus gros problème était là, je n'avais aucun espoir de changer. Pas la moindre emprise sur mon propre destin. J'étais censé être libre, mais c'étais TA liberté. Et elle m'étouffait._

 _C'est fini. Aujourd'hui je prends les choses en mains. La mort est ma première, et dernière aventure. La seule, l'unique et la plus belle, à tout jamais. Je pars et c'est tant mieux. La liberté est enfin mienne, j'ai brisé les chaînes dont tu m'avais couvert._

 _Alors arrête de chialer putain ! Réfléchis bien à tout ce que je t'ai dit gamin. Toi tu n'es pas condamné. Tu peux encore tout changer. TU, peux changer. Prendre soin des autres. Pour moi. Ils ont besoin de toi Mathieu. Tu as le droit à une seconde chance. Ne la gâche pas. Ne refais pas la même erreur. Songe que toi et moi étions pareils. J'étais un monstre. Tu as quelques questions à te poser..._

 _Fais en sorte que ma route ne recroise pas la tienne. L'enfer m'est réservé._

 _Adieu j'espère_

 _Le Patron_

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans l'affirmative, je vous encourage à lire mon autre fic "Derrière le masque" qui est cette fois une fic en plusieurs chapitres ! Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas avec les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _A+ bande de gens !_


	2. Lettre de suicide du Geek

**Bien le bonjour chers amis ! Comme promis, me revoilà avec une deuxième lettre. Au départ, je vous l'avais expliqué, je n'étais pas sûre d'en faire plusieurs. Et puis finalement j'ai été agréablement surprise par le succès (Merci à vous je vous adore ! Merci les reviews, merci les favoris, merci !) qu'a eu le suicide du Patron. Bande de sadiques... J'ai donc décidé de retenter l'aventure (les cours d'histoire horriblement chiants ont été propices à l'inspiration) avec cette fois une autre personnalité. La victime préférée des fans... LE GEEK.**

 **Je suis désolée par avance pour ce que je fais subir au personnage, et à Mathieu, qui prend cher lui aussi. D'autant plus que j'adore SLG**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage XD), ils sont la stricte propriété de Mathieu Sommet._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Cher Mathieu,_

 _S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi. Tu peux être en colère, déçu... triste, même si ça m'étonnerait que tu pleures mon départ. Que tu me pleures moi. Tu peux hurler, te murer dans le silence, ou même ne rien en avoir à faire. Ça serait encore plus facile... Tu peux faire tellement de choses et réagir de tant de manières différentes... Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir._

 _Je ne pouvais plus Mathieu. C'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Je ne vivais pas. J'étais un fantôme. Sans rêves, sans espoir, sans amis, sans famille... Une pauvre âme perdue qui essayait de s'oublier dans le monde qu'elle s'était créée. Un monde parfait, magique, fait de pixels et de langage binaire. Les jeux vidéos ça aura été ma seule joie._

 _Je ne vais pas chercher à te mentir. A quoi ça servirait ? Je ne suis plus là. Je n'ai plus à avoir honte, et j'ai oublié ce qu'était la peur. Alors je vais me comporter en homme, comme tu me le demandais si souvent. C'est assez ironique de se dire que la seule fois où j'aurais répondu à tes attentes, c'était pour signer mon arrêt de mort. Enfin... Je n'étais pas heureux Mathieu. Je t'aurais toujours déçu. Je passais mon temps à pleurer sur mon sort. J'avais raison dele faire. Mais il y a un moment où, aussi brulantes soient-elles, les larmes ne suffisent plus. J'ai dû trouver du réconfort autre part. La mort, douce, chaude, me chuchotait des mots tendres. J'étais sûr qu'elle voudrait de moi, elle. J'avais raison._

 _Être faible c'est dur. Être ridiculisé devant des millions de gens, être renié par sa propre famille ça l'est encore plus. J'avais beau me demander pourquoi, j'avais beau hurler, mes plaintes étaient étouffées par le silence. Personne pour m'entendre. On répondait à ma souffrance par des rires. Mais après tout c'est le principe même de SLG non ?_

 _Un peu d'amour, c'était tout ce que je demandais. Mais c'était déjà trop. Or qui peut vivre sans une once de tendresse ? Le Patron ? Il me faisait pitié celui-là. J'avais peur de devenir comme lui. Un monstre qui se serait construit dans la crainte et qui aurait fini par lui-même l'inspirer. Non, ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais._

 _J'aspirais au bonheur Mathieu. Pourquoi me détestais-tu ? Qu'est-ce-que je t'avais fait ? J'attendais une réponse. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. J'avais vraiment mal. Et toi tu t'en fichais. Je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile, sans importance. Rien._

 _Ca n'a pas été un choix facile. Je ne te cache pas que je n'en menais pas large quand j'ai volé le couteau dans la cuisine. Pourtant quand je l'ai levé et que la lune a éclairé la lame... Ca m'est apparu comme une évidence. Tout paraissait logique. J'avais trouvé ma place. Adieu ce monde pourri dans lequel je ne faisais que souffrir ! Adieu vous, famille que je faisais semblant d'aimer, mais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'haïr ! Adieu... Le petit Geek n'est plus, et si ce n'est pas important pour vous, pour moi c'est la délivrance._

 _En vérité je me sens bien. J'ai quelques regrets, mais vous n'en faites évidemment pas partie. Je n'avais plus d'espoir pour vous. C'était peut-être ça le problème. Aucun espoir quant-à ma propre famille. Vous ne m'auriez jamais accepté. Je n'étais pas l'un des vôtres. Trop différent. J'étais perdu dans un monde qui n'étais pas le miens. Un monde que je n'avais pas choisi._

 _Pleures-tu ? Te rends-tu bien compte que tout est de ta faute ? Pourquoi m'as-tu changé ? Pourquoi ? Réponds Mathieu ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce-qu'aujourd'hui, maintenant que je ne suis plus, tu vas enfin m'écouter ? N'entends-tu pas mes appels désespérés ? Ne vois-tu pas mes larmes couler ? N'imagines-tu pas la lame s'enfoncer dans ma chair et le sang couler le long de mon corps ?_

 _Mais après tout ça n'est pas de ta faute, pas vrai ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Et de toute façon, il est trop tard..._

 _Très heureux de t'avoir connu,_

 _Le Geek_

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews ? ;)**


	3. Lettre de suicide du Hippie

**Bonjour à tous ! Ouais bonjour, pas bonsoir, je m'en fous il est 00:18, c'est un nouveau jour qui commence. Bref... Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle lettre. La dernière (je me vois mal en écrire une de plus, d'autant plus que je ne veux pas travailler un sujet déjà épuisé), celle du Hippie.** **Je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que la dernière fois. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.**

 **Tout d'abord, cette lettre est beaucoup plus longue que les précédentes. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus. Je suis retournée dans mes anciens écrits, et j'ai rédigé de nouvelles choses (encore une fois en cours d'histoire XD) sur pleeeeiiiiinnnnssssss de feuilles différentes. Autant vous le dire c'était le bordel. Le temps de tout réécrire, d'organiser etc... J'y ai mis beaucoup d'amour, c'est un texte très personnel, et j'espère qu'il vous touchera. En tout cas pour ma part, j'y aurai pris beaucoup de plaisir.**

 **Ah oui, et encore une fois, attention déprime !**

 **(Putain merci. Un grand merci à vous. Vos commentaires m'ont sincèrement émue, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'écris pour le plaisir, et si ça touche les autres... Pfouaaaa c'est tellement énorme ! Merci merci et encore merci, vous me donnez envie de poursuivre dans cette voie !)**

 **Je suis désolée par avance pour ce que je fais subir au personnage, et à Mathieu, qui prend cher lui aussi. D'autant plus que j'adore SLG**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage XD), ils sont la stricte propriété de Mathieu Sommet._**

 ** _Bonne lecture mes chers amis !_**

* * *

 _Salut gros,_

 _Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. J'ai toujours été nul pour ce genre de choses... Tu sais, juste m'exprimer. Enfin, disons que j'aurais été plus doué si le silence n'avait pas été mon seul allié._

 _Tu attends sûrement pas mal de choses de cette lettre, des explications notamment. Décidément, tu ne me connais pas beaucoup. Mais qui me connaît après tout ? Qui prendrait la peine de s'intéresser au bouffon du roi ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer tout ce que j'ai ressenti. Rien n'est assez fort, assez dur, assez vrai. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai écrit. Longtemps, avant de siroter ce qui allait devenir mon dernier poison._

 _Alors voilà le résultat. Je n'ai rien changé. C'est fouilli, c'est triste, et tu ne comprendras sûrement pas tout. Mais c'est la vérité. Ma vérité._

 _Je n'avais rien à faire ici ce n'était pas ma place. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne l'acceptais pas. Je n'avais pas choisi votre monde. Je n'avais pas non plus choisi d'être comme ça. Faible. Étouffé par un univers qui n'était pas le miens, qui ne l'aurait jamais été. Je voulais pouvoir penser par moi-même. Être quelqu'un à part entière._

 _La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et moi j'en avais assez de jouer à l'équilibriste. Le monde est cruel et moi j'étais faible. Enfin, j'étais surtout une personne avec beaucoup d'illusions. La réalité. C'était quoi ? Votre réalité. Elle était absurde._

 _Impossible de faire le vide. J'aurais voulu courir sans jamais m'arrêter. Atteindre le ciel, les licornes que je voyais gambader dans les nuées cotonneuses. Caresser mon rêve du bout des doigts. J'avais besoin d'air, de silence, d'espace. Méditer. Arrêter le temps. Juste appuyer sur pause. Enfermé. Oppressé. Fissuré. Aucun moyen de respirer. Coincé. Bloqué. Aucun échappatoire. Juste leurs - non, vos – murmures, à peine perceptible, mais qui combinés, devenaient un long cri de détresse. Ou un ricanement de mépris, c'était selon. La nature humaine me dégoûte. Vous me jugez ? Moi je vous hais._

 _Je n'étais qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais disparaître. Je déambulais, fantôme parmi toutes les autres ombres, avant de retrouver une place qui ne serait jamais vraiment la mienne. J'étais incomplet. Invisible, et même si tout le monde l'est, plus je parlais aux autres, plus je me sentais loin._

 _Vos putains de sourires, à tous. Ils étaient effrayants. Des ombres figées à qui on avait tracé au cutter un rictus malsain sur le visage. Voilà ce que vous étiez. Voilà ce que j'allais devenir. Faux. Tous faux. Des menteurs. Des hypocrites, passant leur misérable vie à faire semblant. « Ça va ? ». Oui. Non. Ça t'intéresse vraiment de le savoir ? De toute façon rien n'allait jamais. Pourtant le temps, lui, allait toujours. Au final chacun d'entre nous cache quelque chose. Ouais. La haine, le désespoir, la peur... Tous, on va le jour, on pleure la nuit. On déambule en faisant semblant mais au fond de nous... Surtout les gens « heureux ». Je les détestais. Leurs rires plein de faux-semblant me donnaient l'impression de glisser plus profondément. Le bonheur feint. Par toi. Par vous. Par moi. Juste le besoin d'y croire, pour survivre. Je n'y crois plus._

 _La lumière. L'ombre. Le blanc. Le noir. Le bien. Le mal. Oui. Non. Et toi qui ne sait pas où aller._

 _Souffrir. Devenir fou. Non, pas devenir. Devenir c'est ressentir, être, vivre. Moi bien avant que tu me créés, j'étais déjà mort. Alors penser être fou ? Je pense donc je suis. Etre. Je suis ? Je ne suis rien. Je n'existe même pas. Je ne suis qu'une petite voix imaginée par un homme délaissé. C'est de votre faute. De la tienne. Je vous hais._

 _Je n'espérais pas. Je ne croyais en rien. Croire en quoi ? En l'avenir ? Vous aviez déjà tout détruit. En l'Humanité ? L'Homme est naturellement mauvais. Égoïste. Hypocrite. Trop concentré sur sa petite existence pour ne serait ce qu'imaginer la détresse des autres. Il est seul aussi. Mortelle solitude. Croire en un Dieu quelconque ? C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux que nous, à contempler de là-haut le stimulant spectacle de l'Homme qui se bat contre lui-même. Jouissive autodestruction. Moi je crois, ou plutôt je ne croyais qu'en une seule chose : la fumée qui me permettait de m'échapper de mon cauchemar éveillé. Un énorme nuage noir derrière lequel se cachait l'arc-en-ciel._

 _Ce monde est pourri. L'Homme est égoïste, il ne pense jamais qu'à lui. Il détruit tout : la Terre, les autres, lui-même. Quoiqu'on fasse, on le fait toujours pour nous. Rien n'est désintéressé. Votre monde est corrompu. L'argent. Vous êtes obnubilés par l'argent. Rien d'autre ne compte. Avoir. Avoir plus. Moi je voulais juste être._

 _Et la famille, les amis... Quand vous allez mal on est là, dès que vous avez besoin de vous défouler aussi. Et puis un jour, sans savoir trop pourquoi, on se retrouve seul. C'est bien. C'est vrai. C'est l'humanité. Qu'est-ce-que tu y pouvais, après tout, si je ne me faisais pas à l'idée que l'Homme était un monstre ?_

 _Aime un jour, déteste le lendemain. De toute façon c'est pareil puisque rien de tout ça n'existe réellement. Tu veux une nouvelle ? Je sais que c'est dur à envisager, mais même toi tu n'existes pas Mathieu. Ça te fait quoi de te dire que ta petite personne ne compte pas non plus ?_

 _Moi, toi, nous, vous... Condamnés. Je le savais. Une bombe à retardement qui défoncerait tout un jour ou l'autre. Comme la fumée._

 _Tellement impuissant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose._

 _Le poison me rongeait. S'il me permettait d'oublier toutes les misères ici bas, il fallait bien que je redescende de temps en temps. C'était à chaque fois plus difficile. S'écraser après avoir volé trop près du soleil. Le réel t'explose au visage. L'univers que tu t'étais soigneusement créé s'évapore. Rêve perdu dans un océan de visage sans noms._

 _Je les voyais rire. Je les voyais chanter, aimer, tomber, se relever, penser, vivre. Je les observais de loin, invisible, seul... Quoiqu'il se passe, la Terre continuait de tourner. Tandis que moi je faisais du sur place. Quand ce n'était pas du contre-sens._

 _Détruit. Inexistant. Éphémère. Rien. Nulle part où aller. Je me noyais dans la marée humaine. Tout part en fumée. Tout. De poussière tout redevient poussière._

 _"Faites l'amour pas la guerre". L'amour n'est qu'une utopie. Une chimère qu'on poursuit aveuglément toute notre vie. On s'efforce à y croire, on s'épuise dans cette course infernale. Et vient le moment où on doit s'arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle. Sauf qu'on a oublié comment respirer, qu'on s'effondre sur le sol, tandis que les autres passent à côté de nous sans s'arrêter. Ils continuent de courir. Sans voir ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. L'amour, c'est sûrement beau. Mais malheureusement inatteignable. On s'efforce à y croire pour aller bien._

 _Un secret ? Je n'étais certainement pas un idéaliste, malgré le statut de hippie que tu m'avais conféré. Moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux un jour. Et j'ai préféré les refermer, doucement. Tout s'envole avec la fumée. Fumer. Souffler. S'échapper. Liberté._

 _Je me haïssais. Je te haïssais. Je haïssais le monde entier. Ou plutôt je l'aurais voulu. Impossible, tout était flou._

 _Souffrance. Inégalités. Injustice. Tous vos maux que je portais sur mon dos. Le ciel était gris, gris de fumée. Je voyais tout ça. Et moi je n'étais rien dans l'infinité. Je ne pouvais rien faire. L'impuissance, tu sais, l'impuissance me donnait envie de vomir._

 _J'en avais trop vu. J'étais trop faible. Je voulais juste oublier. M'oublier moi. La fumée était mon seul échappatoire._

 _Est-ce que c'était ça « vivre ? » Moi j'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme attendant désespérément quelque chose qui, je le savais, n'arriverait jamais. Arrêter de compter. Arrêter d'attendre. Arrêter de vivre. C'est tout._

 _Le soir, je pleurais. Tout tournait autour de moi. J'avais vécu un jour de plus, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander « et après ? ». Je comptais les jours. Ça n'avait aucun sens._

 _J'aurais aimé pouvoir être un jour heureux. Insouciant aussi. Tu ne m'avais pas créé pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'avais jamais pensé qu'à ton propre bonheur. Forcément, le miens passait après. J'étais un mort-né. Aujourd'hui ne va pas te plaindre si j'ai préféré tout abandonner._

 _Je regrette d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je regrette de vous avoir causé une peine pourtant si nécessaire. Je regrette d'être humain. Je regrette ma façon d'être. Mais je ne regretterai jamais mon dernier choix. Tout me semblait faux. Peut-être parce que rien de ce qu'il n'y avait ici n'était vrai._

 _J'avais peur Mathieu. Tout tournait autour de moi. Les ombres dansaient. Les couleurs m'étouffaient. Tout se mélangeait. Et les voix. Les cris partout qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles et me donnaient envie de hurler à m'en arracher la gorge. Il y en avait trop partout. La fumée qui gémissait, les sanglots teintés de pourpre et de noir. Plus de place pour respirer. Tout tournait, tournait, dansait, tournait encore. Le silence me perçait les tympans. Aidez-moi ! AIDEZ-MOI ! Les formes, les bruits... Tout se confondait et moi... Disparu. Évaporé. Je n'étais rien. Personne._

 _J'avais peur pour vous aussi. Ouais, pas pour moi. Mais bon, actuellement ce n'est plus mon problème. Semblant du monstre que vous m'avez forcé à devenir. Monstre à votre image. Monstre miroir._

 _Et s'il n'y avait eut que ça. Que vous qui faisiez exprès de fermer les yeux sur toutes ces merdes parce que c'était plus facile..._

 _Allez, un autre secret : mon paradis à moi c'était un petit parc. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, je regardais voler les oiseaux... Je sentais le vent me fouetter le visage. L'espace d'un instant j'étais presque vivant. Ils l'ont détruit. Pour mettre un fast-food à la place. C'est la vie. Quelle vie ? Nous créons. Nous détruisons. Créer c'est détruire._

 _J'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. En supposant que « j'étais » vraiment quelque part. J'avais seulement besoin d'une main tendue... Il y a trop de gens qui souhaitent la même chose tu sais. Tous, on passe devant eux. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'arrête. On en oublie qu'il y'a quelqu'un sous chaque visage invisible à nos yeux._

 _Vos vérités ont dépassé vos idéaux. J'espérais juste ! Pourquoi ce dont vous êtes persuadés aurait-il eu plus de sens que ce en quoi j'osais croire ? J'ai attendu. Attendu que quelque chose se passe. Que ça change. Mais rien n'est jamais venu. Aujourd'hui je sais. Rien ne changera jamais._

 _L'Homme dit aimer mais il ne peut s'empêcher de haïr. Il est partout à la fois et il a tout pour lui. Le monde lui appartient, du moins c'est ce dont il tente de se persuader. Pourtant il n'est jamais heureux. Il naît. Il est. Il meurt. Il n'est plus. Pourtant ça n'empêche pas les autres d'avancer. C'est triste. Chaque fois je me retrouvais au point de départ. Je finissais par me réveiller. Les larmes aux yeux ? Je n'ai pas d'âme... Les jours passaient mais à qui profitaient-ils ? A quoi est-ce que je servais ? Pourquoi j'étais sur Terre ? Pour contempler, impuissant, le peu de bien qui existait disparaître peu à peu ? Quel était le sens de ce foutoir ?_

 _Vivre. Rêver. Croire. Espérer... Tu parles. De belles illusions avec lesquelles on s'aveugle. Tout ça n'est qu'un putain de mensonge ! Pourquoi m'as tu créé ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI MATHIEU ?! PUTAIN D'EGOISTE T'AVAIS BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN POUR T'AIDER A SUPPORTER TOUTE CETTE MERDE C'EST CA ?! Avoue que tu veux juste fermer les yeux pour t'empêcher de voir ce que personne ne voudra jamais changer. Touché. C'est ce que j'ai fini par faire. CUL-PA-BI-LI-TE. Ça fait mal. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant._

 _Ne me déteste pas. Il y avait trop de choses dans ma tête. Trop d'horreurs pour votre inadmissible normalité. Mais qui ça intéresse ?_

 _Mourir. D'un certain côté c'est renaître. Alors laisse moi atteindre l'éternité Mathieu._

 _Hipp'_


End file.
